wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Graeae
, are a Multitrigger group composed of siblings, who are a part of March's Megacluster. Structure Like many multitriggers, they suffered from Kill/Kiss syndrome toward the others in their multitrigger; with Pephredo falling into the both of these for one of his siblings. The twins wear coordinated outfits, it is unknown if the three of them ever did. The siblings move in coordinated fashion.The boy of the eyepatch pairing had a syringe with him. He looked grim as the girl -his sister, I was assuming- reached out to wrap her fingers around Mama Mathers’ arm. She flinched back. The boy held out the syringe, and the girl depressed the plunger to squirt some out. They inserted the syringe and injected the contents. Mama Mathers slumped, and then collapsed into waiting arms. Rain nodded, watching. Capricorn and the others were catching up, with Capricorn reaching out to grab Rain’s hand as he reached his friend. The soldier from before was shackled, the pair with eyepatches went to March’s side. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 Members History Background The triplets triggered together,“You know the Graeae twins? They’re part of her group.” “A bit. They helped Rain out.” “They were two of three, originally. They had another brother, and they’re triplets and cluster-mates at the same time. Big bro went off the deep end. Kiss and kill are messy enough when you’ve got family bonds, but the brother went full kiss, full kill, at the same time, like where the venn diagram overlaps.” I felt my skin crawl, and darker thoughts bubbled up, as I drew some parallels. I kept my voice level as I said, “I’ve read about that.” “Whichever order that goes in, it’s… it’s not good, Victoria.”- Excerpt from Pitch 6.6 possibly during a shipwreck.March: I found two members of the shipwreck group. They might be doing what you’re doing with the searching but they know the code. They’re friends of mine. Third member of that group is dead. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 Post-Gold Morning At some point they had been 'collected' by March. Likely to deal with her errant Cluster mate“Hon, she hunted down and recruited the Graeae twins for a Foil-related reason. I’m certain of that. Let your imagination run wild as to why. Think of the most sketchy of the ‘kiss’ applications of that power, I’m sure Victoria can come up with something if your imagination fails you. Then think of the most sketchy ‘kill’ application. Start with how she can functionally keep Foil alive forever. Then combine the two ideas. That’s when she likes Foil. If you cross her, Precipice, then she won’t like you.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.6 Early-Ward Sedated and swapped out body parts for Rain, and others, so he could be effective“Then, to go back to the timing of when you provided information about the Mathers, why the time provided?” “I was sedated for a surgery, swapping my eyes and ears out. I started to provide information as soon as I was able. Before then, Mama Mathers was in effect.” - Excerpt from Torch 7.2 in the Mathers Compound Assault.going to March to try to break the connection to Mama - Excerpt from [[Beacon 8.3] Post-Goddess' Takeover Took part in March's ambush of The UndersidersHe’d indicated Imp. In the last scene we’d pieced together, Imp had an arm that replaced the one that had been torn away. The new arm was a different skin tone and had a bad bullet wound. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.5 Trivia *The Graeae, the gray sisters, are a group of greek mythological figures, distinct from the Furies and the Fates, though with commonalities to the latter. Notably the Graeae shared a single eye and tooth between the three of them. *It is unknown if all of the triplets are fraternal or if the boys are identical. Site Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Cluster Category:March's Megacluster Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters